Trinity
Trinity is a Kingdom Hearts 3 Song written by Will Ryan, Fearturing Adrisaurus. Lyrics (Intro: Adriana Figueroa) Lost in the fear Fear we’ll never meet again See My heart will breathe forever For a moment I held you Through this dark abysmal flame ‘Cause all it takes is a bit of belief You can take it all... So take the breath... Before you skip the beat... (First Verse: Will Ryan & Adrianna) (Will) Be released Free your heart Find the disconnect in our world! (Adriana) We do the things we thought impossible (Impossible) Tear through the darkness from up above (From up above) This is the dawn of the unstoppable! Don’t think I forgot about you Your life is the next in line! Don’t think I’ve broken off from Everything that’s yours and mine! (Will) Maybe we fell short of the light But the heart is the one that fights! As long as it beats for you... (Will & Adriana) I’ll find you all on the other side! (Adriana) So take the breath Before you skip the beat... (Chorus) (Will) Fly! This is not goodbye! Even lost in the darkness With loss and deprival I will see you at the end of the line! (Adriana) Open the door! Wave your hand through the water! Find the light! Deep in the anarchy Is my Trinity! (Second Verse: Adriana & Will Ryan) (Adriana) As long as time exceeds us we prevail Hearts intertwined as we set the sail For every world has a different tale! (Will) Testify! It’s live or die! Through the disconnect in our world! (Adriana) Don’t think I could leave without you You’re the reason my heart is fine As long as it beats for you... (Will & Adriana) I’ll find you all on the other side! (Adriana) So take the breath Before you skip the beat... (Chorus: Adriana & Will) (Adriana) Fly! This is not goodbye! Even lost in the darkness With loss and deprival I will see you at the end of the line! (Will) Open the door! Wave your hand through the water! Find the light! Deep in the anarchy Is my Trinity! (Third Verse: Adriana & Will) I’m knocking on your door Yet no one’s listening to me I’m barging through the glass Yet no one sees my reflection Contest them all! (Will) Even if you’re hard on hearing I’ll just keep trying! As long as you breathe... (as long as you breathe...) No matter if you’re blinded Our heart’s stays bounded! Keep reaching out! Put all your care in one melody AND I’LL BE THERE! (One melody, and I’ll be there!) (Adriana) Unlock the door Throw away the key Tear the drapes Reveal the cold deceit (Chorus: Will Ryan & Adriana) (Both) Fly! This is not goodbye! Even lost in the darkness With loss and deprival I will see you at the end of the line! Open the door! Wave your hand through the water! Find the light! Deep in the anarchy Is my Trinity! (Outro) (Both) Unlock the door! Throw away the key! Tear the drapes! Reveal the cold deceit! And I’ll be there!!! Trivia * This song was later supposed to be Will only singing it in the Kingdom Hearts 3 live-streams.Category:DAGames Music